In business applications, business entities in one computing system often communicate with business entities that reside in a different computing system to exchange information. For instance, a business may need to exchange order and billing data with customers and operations data to coordinate with associated businesses, such as sub-contractors, vendors, suppliers, subsidiaries, etc. Certain business processes may use an application programming interface (API) to exchange data. An API is a pathway to information and may provide, for example, a direct connection for one application to speak to another and exchange information. Thus, APIs may create connections between business systems, enabling near-instant transmission of important information across applications.
However, APIs currently do not function to enable global entity-to-entity communications, such as to enable a process associated with one entity to access multiple systems at another entity. Potential benefits of a global standardized API-based entity-to-entity data exchange and integration platform include reduced cycle times by accelerating service delivery through automated and streamed data collection processes and an improved overall interface experience by embedding data collection processes into existing tools and improving accuracy by reducing manual data entry errors.